royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dove King
A new, mysterious student arrived in Ever After High. After the Evil Queen incident, most students are wary of new students. The arrival of the quiet and shy Dove King is no different. The fact that she acts like she has something to hide, doesn't help either. Who is this strange and quiet girl that arrived at Ever After High? Personality Dove is very quiet amongst almost everyone! The first time she's seen smiling after arriving at the school, is when she finds Raven Queen. To everyone's surprise, the two girls begin chatting instantly! Showing that she's really a friendly and nice girl. That fact, however, is overshadowed by the realization that she's constantly hiding something. Appearance Dove has slightly tanned skin and stunning purple eyes. She has spelltacular curled blonde hair with light violet and red streaks. Name Curiously, her name "Dove King", seems to be the exact opposite of Raven Queen's; "Dove" is an animal linked to light and good, while "Raven" symbolizes darkness and evil; the same with "King" being the male counterpart of "Queen". Home Although her real home is unknown. Raven reveals that Dove had been staying in Queen's Castle for some time. Family Her family is unknown, although it's hinted that she's a relative to Raven's father, the Good King. Later it's found that she's his daughter. Friends Dove and Raven seem to be friends for ever after, for some time. At Ever After High she meets Cerise Hood, who after discovering Dove's secret, sympathises with her and the two become good friends. She latter meets Madeline, who is happy to make new friends and then Ramona Badwolf, who after a conversation with Cerise, begins to get along with her. She's also friends with her roommate, Lobá Crídar, who eventually convinced her, alongside Raven, to reveal her true self, who was none other than Luna Queen, the secret twin sister of Raven Queen! Pet She has a female white cat, named Opal, as a pet. It seems to have been given to her by her father. Romance She's dating Axel White ever since Spellmentary school. Class Schedule *Art *Cooking Class-ic *Crownculus *Damsel-in-distressing *Grimmnastics *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic *Princessology *Science & Sorcery Powers Dove has natural control of white magic. However, when she gets nervous, her magic goes out of control and begins transforming things and people into birds. Like some of the princesses at EAH, she has a very nice relationship with animals. "Oh curses" moment "When I forget to act as if what they say about the Evil Queen and Raven Queen doesn't affect me." My "Magic Touch" "I can make birds do whatever I want to! Some times they are grumpy though." Colour Scheme Dove normally wears clothes in the shades of pink, lavender and sometimes gold. Trivia *After revealing her true self, her appearance changed completely! *The only ones knowing her true self was Raven, their father, Cerise Hood, Ramona Badwolf, Lobá Crídar and Axel White. *She had been living as Dove King since her mother was sent to prison. *Her own mother doesn't know that she had disguised herself. *She chose a blonde appearance, to fit in more easily and to distance herself of her mother. It also made her look more like her father. *The spell that she used during all of those years is considered a very advanced spell that only someone as strong as the Evil Queen could preform. *As Dove King, her dark magic was sealed away, therefore making her weaker than she really was. *Sometimes her spell glitched and her appearance became all mixed up. *Although unknown to most, she has indeed a destiny of her own, despite of who her mother is. Her destiny is to be the next "Good King" or in her case "Queen", in the tale of Snow White and the seven dwarfs. That fate would put her at odds with her twin, and thus, she prefers to forget that fact. *It's unknown if she prefers living as Dove King or as Luna Queen . Gallery Luna Queen - Raven Queen's twin sister.png|Dove King first look Dove King.png Dove King as Apple White.png|Dove in Apple's clothes imageedit_2_3619698699.gif Luna Queen.png|Dove King Alt. Version 1504738662139.png|The true identity of Dove is ???????? Luna Queen alt 667.png|Dove King's true appearance Dove King and Luna Queen - Two sides of one coin.png|Dove King and Luna Queen - Two sides of the same coin Dove King 54.png|Dove King Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:JaneCatt OC's Category:Roybels